DE NUEVO TU
by Vii Black
Summary: El pasado es Historia ¿verdad?, no del todo. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, aunque las cosas nunca son tan sencillas como nos gustaría
1. Chapter 1

**_DE NUEVO TÚ_**

Summary: El pasado es Historia ¿verdad?, no del todo. Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, aunque las cosas nunca son tan sencillas como nos gustaría

Basado en: El Chico de Al Lado by Josie Lloyd & Emlyn Rees

* * *

**_CAP O1 "EDWARD"_**

Mientras el sol estalla sobre mi cara provocando que varias gotas de sudor caigan a raudales entre mi alborotado cabello, Emmett toma nuevamente la cámara y se dispone a darle "play".

Refunfuño un poco, como es habitual antes de cada toma y me aprieto el puente de la nariz, lo más exageradamente posible, para que mi amigo sienta una semilla de mostaza de compasión y me deje tranquilo. Pero Emmett se dedica a dar sendas carcajadas y añadir un.

-¡Vamos guapo!- Que me hace sonreír a medias, a medias porque la otra mitad quiere romperle la cara.

-Soy Edward Cullen….- comienza mi excelente narrativa

-Vamos Eddie no te cotices tanto- me interrumpe Emmett y me vuelve a sacar de quicio.

-¿Ahora qué?- le pregunto más acalorado que molesto.

Emmett McCarty es mi compañero de habitación, lo seguiría siendo si no fuera por la terquedad de Jessica, y en muchas formas lo extrañaré bastante. Estudia cine, porque su anterior carrera de entrenador, no anda muy elevada desde que el físico-culturismo se adueño de las Universidades.

Así que yo, soy el experimento 6-2-5, y él me llama Stitch para reafirmar que soy su rata de laboratorio, este comercial, es para una tarea que le han encargado, y ha sacado a mi "Lilo", -como él suele llamar en secreto a Jess- del quinto piso de mi apartamento, o más bien nuestro apartamento, para que le den una A en calificación, y aunque no estoy encantado con la idea de prestarme para hacer comerciales, - y menos con Emmett como director- cuenta que lleva mucha parte de su vida aguantando mis esquizofrenias.

-¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para aparecer en uno de tus trabajos?-añado al ver que se ha quedado callado, cosa muy rara en Emmett. El nunca esta callado. De hecho jugando a la entrevista en Facebook me preguntaron con que amigo nunca me aburriría y la respuesta fue tan obvia como que lo tenía despatarrado roncando a pierna suelta a mi lado. Emm, como lo llamo de cariño.

-Estas lo suficientemente despeinado y desaliñado como para figurar en una película de Hollywood- me dice con esa sonrisa elocuente suya.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto sobándome las manos en los jeans gastados

-Solo se tú Eddie- dice mi amigo y vuelve a regresar la cinta para grabar por 15ª vez. Yo tomo aire y regreso a mi lugar para andar de nuevo hacia la cámara.

-¡Acción!-grita Emmett y yo pongo mi sonrisa torcida, que Jess dice es la mejor de todas. Camino lento y restándole importancia a las cosas, hace mucho que mi vida ha perdido significado y entonces es tan natural como el hecho de respirar.

-Soy Edward Cullen, no les voy a dar un discurso de mi vida, como aquí Emmett pretende que haga-rio naturalmente e ignoro la cámara, me concentro en los ojos de mi amigo y los visualizo hasta que pueda deshacerme de su petulante sonrisa, entonces. Sigo- Intenta intimidarme, pero no lo va a logar, trabajo en "Vulturis company" en el área del marketing, ya saben "La realeza sobre las cosas"-cito el slogan publicitario-Bueno no en todas las cosas debe haber realeza, pero como es mi trabajo venderles la compañía henos aquí-vuelvo a reír estúpidamente y después me quedo callado-Bien, ¿qué más?...-me paso las manos por el despeinado cabello bronce y Emmett articula una palabra con la boca.

"Lilo"- y sonríe, como no ha dicho corte, significa que vamos viento en popa

-Oh, si, estoy comprometido, me casaré dentro de un mes con Jessica Stanley, Emmett será mi padrino de bodas, y Jess está en Forks, si, mucho frío, pero son viajes de negocios. También trabaja en "Vulturis Company", ahí la conocí, y es una mujer maravillosa, es además una buena amiga, la mujer de mis sueños y como diría Raúl Ornelas estoy "A Punto de Turrón Por Ella"-me sonrojo estoy seguro- Jesús, ya les revelé que escucho trova-y rio

-¡Corte!-grita Em y yo me pongo serio.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?, ¿van mal las cosas?

-No no va nada mal, lo has hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y eso de la trova-me da un codazo en las costillas- te lo cargarás el resto de tu vida Eddie

-Ya, ¿entonces porque cortas?

-No te ofendas por desperdiciar tu hermoso rostro, pero "pipí sale"- dice y mueve los pies, a ritmo acelerado, para decirme que quiere ir al baño.

-Vale, apestas- le doy un puñetazo-que me duele más a mi por cierto- y el se aleja desabrochándose los pantalones.

Tanteó por las bolsas de mi camisa, sin éxito alguno. Sin cigarrillos. Perfecto. Entonces recuerdo, los dejé en la cama de Jessica. Jessica.

Una mujer encantadora, con una sonrisa exuberante y unos ojos miel que te quitan el sueño, proviene de una familia acomodada, y no sufre calamidades como yo. Desde que la conocí dice que Emmett es un cerdo, aunque lo soporta como porque es mi único y mejor amigo.

Y con la intención de que deje la "mala influencia de Emmett" me puso una condición para casarse conmigo, dejar el departamento 304 del quinto piso en el edificio en el que vivo. Sacrificio y muerte.

Los padres de Jess estarían mucho más complacidos si viviéramos en la casa que ellos tienen en Phoenix, pero yo me siento tan cómodo en ese departamento con el ardiente sol del centro de Arizona, que en cualquier sitio, aunque lo prometí oficialmente, ante ellos aquel día en su casa de campo en Forks, que me mudaría cuando su hija y yo nos casáramos.

Claro, ese día Jessica, había usado todos sus encantos posibles, por hacerme atar a esa promesa, y yo aún drogado por los efectos que me había dejado su cuerpo caliente y sudado contra el mío, no tomé precauciones ante mis juramentos.

-¡Qué ganas tenía!- gimió brincando sobre mi cuerpo, dándole a mi cara los toques de sus senos desnudos mientras subían y bajaban y mis manos se aferraban a sus nalgas frías por el clima del estado de Washington.

-Ni lo recuerdes- le respondí

-Eddie, si yo te pidiera que accedieras a todas y cada una de mis fantasías, ¿lo harías verdad?- me dice entrecortadamente

-Lo he hecho hasta ahora- respondo como puedo sintiendo una ola de calor que me invade

-Perfecto-contesta y cierra los ojos dibujando una sonrisa en los labios y yo la miro viendo como su cara se contrae. Lo disfruta y después de un grito se desploma en mi cuerpo, pero yo me sigo moviendo dentro de ella hasta que llega mi momento.

Hace tiempo lo comprendí. Jessica no buscaba una felicidad mutua, coger y coger eran la dosis perfecta para ella, aunque solo subsistiera sola, yo era algo así como una pieza en la que se dedicaba a cumplir todas y cada una de sus fantasías. Sexuales, si, por lo general. A veces vestido de cura, otras en el baño de un avión, en el autobús, la cabaña de sus padres en Forks. La lista es interminable

¿Por qué le pedí matrimonio? Porque una buen fin de año me di cuenta que mi vida no tenía sentido, y sinceramente ya lo había perdido todo. Ya no tenía a Elizabeth conmigo y aunque la iba a frecuentar a Italia, donde vivía con sus perros y flores, su inexistencia tangible marcaba cierta diferencia entre ambos. Anthony tampoco estaba el era un punto muerto. Y yo seguía flaco, solo y sin ilusiones.

-Necesito decirte algo-le dije ese día cuando las luces multicolores comenzaron a bañar las aguas del East River, vacaciones navideñas en Brooklyn

-Estas ebrio Edward-respondió y yo la tomé de la mano, la lleve hasta debajo del puente y no encontré las palabras adecuadas para decirle que quería que compartiera su vida conmigo, en parte porque la quería en parte porque el tiempo se me acababa, uno nunca sabe cuánto tiene de vida.

-Jess, mira esto es muy difícil, no te lo quería pedir, pero te quiero, te necesito….-balbuceé y cometí un error

-¿Ahora?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Si te necesito, ahora y…

-¿Seguro?- No me dejó terminar la frase, pero me sentía un poco más aliviado al saber que ella ya había adivinado el trasfondo de mi no formulada pregunta

-Si Jessica, seguro- Ella sonrió y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa

-Solo un polvo Edward, aquí hace frio y Demonios, es lo más excitante que me has propuesto hacer- se lamió los labios y yo la detuve en seco

-No estás entendiendo-le dije serio

-¿Entonces tu…?- ella volvió a repetir las palabras en su mente-Oh…-susurró

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunté antes que su mente pudiera dar más vueltas

Se abalanzó a mi cuello y después de dos semanas seguimos comprometidos.

El humo del tabaco se impregna en mi sistema, haciéndome reaccionar al instante, volteó y sigo en la azotea del edificio en el que Em y yo vivimos. Entonces él aparece inhalando frenéticamente el humo del cigarrillo.

-Bien semental, háblame de ti y después cortamos- dice y vuelve a tomar la cámara

-¿Algo de mí?-la enciende.

-Acción-susurra

-Pues, mis padres se separaron cuando era muy joven, mi padre murió y Elizabeth mi madre fue a vivir de regreso a Italia, no la veo tanto como quisiera verla, pero creo que es suficiente para saber que es feliz-me aclaro la garganta e ignoro el torrente de recuerdos que se agolpan en mi cabeza- Supongo que es feliz, ella no se queja y siempre me recibe con una sonrisa, hablamos cada tercer día y conoce a Jessica, vendrá a la boda, amm… creo que es todo.

-Bien tengo material suficiente-dice Emmett y deja que la colilla caiga al suelo para darle un buen pisotón y apagar mi vicio.-Gracias Eddie

-Me alegra haberte servido- le digo extendiendo la mano esperando mi recompensa

-Oye sabes que Lilo me matará- se burla y lo miro como el gato con botas se la aplica a Shrek-Bueno solo uno, pero después no andes vomitando por el culo- me palmea un hombro. Y yo tomo el cigarrillo.

-Te dejo Eddie, creo que la futura Cullen está a punto de arribar- aunque eso significa que se escapará a quitarse el calor que seguramente encendió en él la cesta de libritos de puesto barato de revistas que tenemos en el baño y que Emmett hojea siempre, con la esperanza de encontrarse una sexy rubiecita que lo amarre con esposas en la taza del baño.

-Compra buenos condones-le digo y él se carcajea.

Nos quedamos solos mi tabaco y yo en el cielo azulado de Arizona, con el calor sofocante y el rojo que refulge desde mi cigarrillo. Me lleno los pulmones y me preparo física y emocionalmente para la tunda que Jessica estará por darme cuando me huela.

Pienso en el. Su recuerdo fue un latigazo a mi pecho, como una herida que se cierra y se vuelve a abrir. Eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron mi madre abandonó a Jesús y al Espíritu Santo por ir tras las tendencias hippies, y tras Anthony Masen. Después de mudarse a vivir a Italia, descubrió su embarazo y entonces regresó a su vida espiritual. Mi padre no dejó la mala vida o las malas compañías, solo siguió su rumbo haciendo a Elizabeth y a mí a un lado.

Yo le amaba con todo el ser, pero después de ausencias inexplicables hasta pensaba que ese Anthony no era realmente mi padre, si no un impostor, aunque cuando le pregunté nuestra contraseña secreta él respondió.

Heathliff. Entonces supe que él era el verdadero Masen, porque solo él podría saber a qué personaje aborrecíamos y odiábamos más en Cumbres Borrascosas. Pero después se fue y con él se fue la historia, se fue la Elizabeth radiante y bella, pero se quedó la mujer madura y la madre de un niño de ojos verdes. Se fue Edward Anthony Masen. Y se quedó Edward Cullen, que era el apellido de soltera de Elizabeth

Ese Edward que tanto Emmett como Jessica aceptaban. Ese Edward que a los Quince años vio a su vecina y mejor amiga soltarse el sostén y contempló con devoción sus perfectos pechos desnudos, y después el caer de las ondas castañas de su cabello por su piel pálida.

Ese Edward que había brincado con Isabella Swan en los ríos de detrás de su casa cuando aún, era feliz, Bella, solamente Bella, una chica de ojos chocolate que había sido su vecina largos años, y que también quedaba sepultada en su pasado. Solo ella sería capaz de decidir quién predominaba más si Edward Anthony Masen o Edward Cullen.

Porque si alguien me conocía realmente era ella. Yo solo me sentía una cascara vacía.

* * *

Ola, ola bueno aqii presentandoles mii nueva iidea loqiita. No va a diifereriir mucho del liibro xq de vdd me enamoré de el! espero les guste esta versiión E/B kiissess Vii ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_CAP O2 "BELLA"_**

* * *

-El calor es horroroso, mira como se me pega la ropa- alega Nessie sacudiéndose la camiseta blanca que se ciñe fuertemente a su pecho.

-Estamos en pleno centro de Arizona cariño- le digo tocándole el cabello broncíneo que se forma en bucles, los mismos que se pegan a su cuello, por el apabullante calorón que nos envuelve enteras, mientras seguimos atrapadas en el caótico tráfico.

Muevo la radio un poco con el afán de distraerla de la ola calórica, y para colmo las estaciones no la complacen, refunfuña y hace mohines cuando intento dejarlo en alguna, su piel blanquecina en contraste con el botón negro del vehículo que acciona la radio, mueve la perilla.

-Ahí-dice y reconozco el tono country de "Taylor Swift", colarse entre las bocinas de nuestra furgoneta. Mi viejo monovolumen que a pesar de los años seguía conmigo, una parte de mi pasado que no me había dejado, y en silencio doy gracias al cielo por eso.

Nos quedamos sumidas en ese silencio bajo "Breathe" que parece un remanso de paz ante la horda de bocinazos y mentadas de madre que se viven en la calle. Intento deshacerme de todos esos sonidos, sacar algún tema de interés para Nessie, pero parece que ella es feliz, mientras mueve los labios y mira el retrovisor.

-Tienes que llegar a la junta en la escuela, el profesor Berty se pondrá como perro si no vas- me dice despreocupada, asomando la cara por la ventana y rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio.

No le respondo como quisiera, se que a fin de cuentas si ella necesita que vaya a la escuela, es porque seguramente le infringido un daño que aún no estoy dispuesta a reconocer y ella no quiere asociarme. Respiro y el tráfico se mueve.

Por fin después de 20 minutos de camino más, puedo ver el gran letrero en tonos morados "La Bella Fresia", que se lee en la marquesina, de mi floristería.

-El trafico es una mierda- le digo a Alice azotando la puerta de mi monovolumen, Nessie hace lo mismo con la suya y se dirige a la puerta del local, mientras Alice viene dando saltitos hacia mí como una pequeña bailarina de ballet, con su sonrisa exquisita y los ojos miel expectantes. La conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que algo bueno ha habido.

Comenzamos a sacar las flores de la cajuela de la furgo, y una vez con toda la mercancía adentro suelta la noticia.

-Tenemos un funeral-dice solemne y después ríe, y su risa suena a millones de campanitas repiqueteando.

Alice es mi amiga desde hace bastante tiempo, trabaja conmigo en la floristería y me ayuda prácticamente en todos los diseños de nuestros trabajos, además de que viven en el mismo piso de nuestro departamento y me ha dado una buenísima ayuda cuando Nessie lo ocupa.

-¿Tenemos el trabajo?-le pregunto incrédula, porque ocasionalmente recibimos pedidos, pero no toda la obra.

-Completito-añade y nos ponemos a dar brincos de felicidad, hace mucho que no nos cae una oferta como esa, y no estamos como para andar aventando dólares por las calles de Arizona.

Me giro en redondo buscando los ojos chocolate pequeños, los encuentro apoyados en la puerta del negocio y me dirige una mirada cómplice, después miro a Alice y ella me asiente con una sonrisa, sabe que tengo que ir a la dichosa junta y aunque es tan consciente como yo de que no quiero ir me dedica un "todo irá bien", no formulado con sonidos pero si con sus labios.

-Debes saber de entrada, que ese tipo está loco- la miro ceñuda y ella pone los ojos en blanco-Esta bien, está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo, mamá…-susurra y su voz se pierde en el aire.

-Tranquila cariño-le toco la cara y le doy un beso en la frente, ella corre escaleras arriba hasta nuestra ratonera, como le decimos de cariño al departamento y desaparece de mi vista.

Renesmee, Nessie como le decimos de cariño, es una niña hermosa, encantadora e inteligente, desde que nos mudamos de Volterra, había perdido muchas cosas entre ellas su alegría, yo sé que soy absoluta y completamente responsable de su pérdida de interés en la energía de las cosas, y que actué más monótona y adulta que los niños de su edad. Mi hija tiene 9 años y aún no se adapta a vivir en el apabullante centro de Arizona.

Abro la puerta lentamente para comprobar que en efecto y contra lo que quería, pero por culpa del tráfico llegué cinco minutos tarde a mi cita con Berty.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Swan- saluda el tipo calvo y de gafas que se mecen en el puente de su nariz añadiéndole un toque cómico, si hubiese sido una niña habría tronado a reír ante la caricatura que representaba el maestro de mi hija.

-Buenas tardes-respondo al saludo y el me indica que me siente con un movimiento de la mano- ¿Algo mal con Ness… Renesmee?-preguntando directo al grano como siempre he hecho, no me gustan las ramas ni los rodeos.

Berty me extiende dos libros.

-Es excelente con la literatura, sobre todo la fantástica, le he insistido en tomar un curso de redacción que oferta la escuela, es excelente para tener nueve años…- su voz se extingue en un susurro

-Hay algo que no anda bien ¿cierto?- le digo contemplando la buena caligrafía de mi Nessie.

-En efecto- le da unos golpecitos al segundo libro donde hay una D encerrada en un círculo-Como verá, no es una calificación horripilante, pero no es suficiente, Renesmee puede dar mucho más de lo que se muestra

Compruebo que el libro es de la asignatura que yo también más detestaba en la escuela. Matemáticas.

-Bueno, esto puede ser de herencia-digo intentando restarle formalidad a la charla y en parte porque realmente lo creo, yo nunca había sido buena en esa área y no me sorprendía que Nessie tampoco lo fuera. Berty ríe.

-Tendrá que esforzarse más, o podría quedarse a clases de verano- le devuelve el tono formal y yo me levanto del asiento.-Una cosa más Sra. Swan- dice levantando el índice- Renesmee es muy apartada y me preocupa que a su edad no le guste jugar a las muñecas o la soga como las demás niñas.

Se de sobra a lo que se refiere el profesor, como porque conozco a mi hija desde que nació y se que si le dieran a elegir tomaría un video de Halo antes que una Barbie, y de nuevo yo tenía mucho que ver en eso.

-Haga usted lo que pueda por ella aquí dentro, y yo la compondré en casa, eso espero…- lo último se me va en un susurro y Berty asiente. Entonces salgo del salón y me adentro en la furgo nuevamente.

Nessie no había mostrado más interés por juegos de niñas, porque la alejé muy pronto de todo aquello, después de haberme casado con Mike y de haberme divorciado y dejado Volterra, Nessie se encasilló en el X-Box y el ordenador para solo salir cuando necesitaba comer, o ir al baño. Me sentía culpable por haberle dado un padre de repuesto a mi hija.

Intenté hacer funcionar las cosas con Mike y que Nessie tuviera una figura paterna, pero después de 3 años y no vivir en coinonía, decidí que el divorcio era la única y mejor opción. Tomé el mando de mi vida y del monovolumen, así como tomé la mano pequeña de Renesmee y nos dirigí hasta Arizona para que ella se encerrara en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro.

Aparqué en "All Toys" la juguetería que le hacía honor a ToyStory y que era el sueño paradisiaco de cualquier niño. Pensé en comprarle un video a Nessie, pero retiré la oferta y decidí un pequeño cometa, quizá de esa manera podríamos estar un tiempo más juntas y le recordaría las tardes al aire libre en la pequeña Volterra.

Me adentré por lo menos en 4 caminos incorrectos de las inmensas estanterías hasta que encontré la cometa y le di al menos 10 vueltas antes de decidirme. Levanto la vista y lo veo.

Esta más grande a como lo recuerdo, es adulto, claro, pero tiene el mismo cabello bronce despeinado y sigue tan desgarbado como hace años. Está igual de alto, y menea entre sus manos una pequeña caja de video. No lo pienso y le grito.

-Edward-él se congela y voltea hacia todas direcciones. Si, es él. Camino lentamente hasta acercarme a él -¿Edward Masen?, Por todos los cielos, Sí eres tú- lo tengo de frente y me parece más un sueño que una realidad. Una fantasía

-Ed, soy Bella, Bella Swan- le digo estúpidamente, me sudan las manos e intento que él no vea el brinco de mi corazón dentro de la camiseta y la sudadera floja, por un momento pienso en cómo me verá él. Para mi sigue siendo guapo, hermoso un ángel, pero yo no sé qué aspecto tendré ante él. Ya no soy joven y no me he retocado la raíz.

-Hola Bella-me saluda, yo he imaginado nuestro reencuentro un millón de veces y nunca ha sido de la manera en cómo se está dando, porque ahora parece la cosa más normal del mundo entre el tumulto de gente en un centro comercial.

-No pensé que fueras tu, estás… muy cambiado-le digo sin terminar de creerlo

-¿Cómo estas Bella?-tartamudea

-Muy bien gracias, de compras, un regalo para mi hija, ¿y tú?- es una bobada, es tan natural. Que me hace sentirme desprotegida y triste.

-Bien, Bien, me ha ido bien- Contesta entre tímido y entre perspicaz.

-¿A qué te dedicas?-pregunto sintiendo que se me escapa el tiempo y se me agotan las preguntas- Yo tengo una floristería-añado rápidamente como para que no se me escape el poco aire que guardo en los pulmones-Esta es mi tarjeta-se la tiendo como esperando que me la devuelva pero no lo hace.

Mi celular suena y lo rebusco entre las miles de chimichangas de mi bolso. Es Nessie.

-Hola cariño, si ya salí, llego en máximo 20 minutos, ok no te desesperes y ahora comemos.-cuelgo y pongo mi sonrisa de pasta dental para extendérsela al hombre de mi pasado y compruebo que ya no está.

Miro en todas las direcciones que puedo pero ni rastros de Edward, me voy de la tienda con la nostalgia de su recuerdo y la sensación de que perdí una oportunidad única y maravillosa.

Alice está abriendo la floristería, porque yo me quedé profundamente dormida después de haber rememorado en cada uno de mis sueños las aventuras que vivía al lado de Edward cuando ambos vivíamos en nuestras casitas solariegas a los límites de Volterra. Nessie me ha despertado diciendo que reía escandalosamente en sueños, y claro que tiene razón, al lado de Edward siempre fui feliz.

-Buenos días Bella- me saluda como siempre- Hoy te levantaste más sonriente y menos pálida, ¿tomaste de mi dalay?-me pregunta maliciosa y con su sonrisa traviesa de duende asomando por las comisuras de los labios.

-Me acabé el frasco- le respondo poniendo las manos en alto y en gesto inocente

Alice da brincos por todo el local, parece enana divertida mientras decora aquí y allá y toma de cada flor para hacer sus más hermosas creaciones. Canturrea un poco y baila al ritmo de la Salsa de Víctor Manuelle.

"Como volver a ser feliz, cuando este día se parece al fin del mundo…." Entre el coro suena la campanita de la entrada. Clientes. Alice cesa el canto y yo levanto la vista.

-Hola-dice tímidamente y se adentra en el local, Edward, reconozco su cabello desaliñado y sus ojos verdes.

-Hola-respondo en automático, desprevenida por su vista y asustada por el trasfondo, me encantaría que hubiese un trasfondo.

Entonces me vuelvo a recriminar internamente ¿Por qué carajo no le pregunté un porque ese día en la tienda? ¿Porqué no me encaré con él? Ya no había marcha atrás ahora estaba ahí plantada como una de mis flores y con el de frente.

-Pasaba por aquí y yo…- su voz se extingue en ininteligibles palabras. Yo agudizo el oído pero sigo sin oír nada.

-Vamos arriba y tomemos un café- digo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si Edward y yo nos siguiéramos viendo tan constantemente como hace años, como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo. El asiente y veo que se relaja.

Yo miro nerviosa a Alice, quién solo arquea las cejas y me hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya con mi invitado.

Nuestro departamento es tan pequeño, que Nessie en el primer instante de verlo le apodó la ratonera. Tiene una especie de sala-comedor-cocina, dos cuartos y un baño, además de una pequeña pilita. Cabemos bien para nosotros tres, pero no para recibir personajes como el que ahora sentaba su trasero en el sofá de una plaza.

-Perdona el desorden, aquí no tenemos visitas a menudo, además- hago un mohín al ver la batidora de chocolate y el yogurt que Nessie ha dejado botado por todo el fregadero.-¿los hijos no?-añado y el frunce el ceño.

-No tengo hijos-responde

-Creía que… bueno como te vi en la tienda el otro día yo…

-Eran para mí, los video juegos que llevaba eran para mí y Emmett, Em, mi compañero de habitación- me dice y yo me siento tonta y a la vez pienso en los giros de la vida, no me complacería encontrar a Edward después de tanto tiempo y que fuese gay.

-Este lugar es cómodo, me recuerda a mi departamento ¿vives sola?

-Solo Alice, Nessie y yo-contesto normal y me encojo de hombros-Me casé ¿sabes?, la cosa no funcionó, quizá no sirvo para eso ¿Cómo te pintó a ti?

-Estoy comprometido- dice y me sudan las manos

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-Dentro de un mes- responde, entonces me suda la nuca también

-Es muy pronto-no puedo evitar mi sorpresa

-¿Mamá?-la voz llega desde el cuarto con letreros de "Hoy no estoy para sermones, Fuera de Aquí", es sábado y Nessie está seguramente intentando pasar el 3er nivel de Halo 3

-Ven a conocer a mi hija- le digo y el camina detrás de mí.

No me gusta presentarle hombres a Nessie, generalmente terminan por ser una relación caótica o quizá simplemente solo se interesaron en un polvo, y mi hija termina por quitarme también esa posibilidad de liberar mis hormonas. El último fue Tayler, se esfumó como humo cuando sabía que debía incluir a la niña en los planes de fin de semana. Después de eso ni uno solo. Pero Edward no era un novio, Edward era… solo él, y me traté de convencer de ello.

-Hola monstruo- le digo y ella levanta la vista al ver que una sombra larga se proyecta en la alfombra- El es Edward, un viejo amigo- lo presento y ella le sonríe, raro en mi hija, peor lo hace.

-¿Qué juegas?-le pregunta el y pasa a su habitación como si no viera los letreros de advertencia sobre la puerta

-Halo 3-responde mi pequeña, y yo sonrío con suficiencia al saber que no me he equivocado-No puedo pasar el tercer nivel- hace un mohín

-No conozco muchas niñas que jueguen video-Edward le dedica esa sonrisa torcida suya que no he visto desde hace tanto y se inclina a su altura- Si me haces campo te enseño- le guiña el ojo y Ness se sienta en un filo de la silla. Encantada.

De pronto sus dedos se deslizan en el teclado y yo me siento una intrusa. Me alejo y voy a la cocina a hacer café. Quizá no sea tan extraño, pero no me siento cómoda. Pasan 15 minutos de "Chin, Waa, Noo, Maldito, Cabrón," y demás insultos hacía el ordenado cuando me decido

-¿Ed?-le llamo como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños, me resulta extraño pero responde

-¿Bells?-y yo sonrió al ver que aún recuerda mi diminutivo, uno que solo el empleaba

-Ven a tomar tu café- Mi hija y el salen riendo y sé que ha hecho un amigo.

-¿Cuándo regresas?-Le pregunta Nessie

-Cuando me invites- le escucho responderle. Es más extraño que Nessie le ofrezca a alguien regresar.

-Mamá puedes invitarlo cuando quieras- dice y luego se dirige a la puerta- voy por unos chetoos- se despide con la mano de Edward y baja dando brincos por la escalera.

Le sirvo el café y platicamos, cosas superficiales, información básica algo así como una biografía.

-Después del divorcio me mudé de Volterra y vine a vivir aquí- lo pienso un momento y luego lo suelto- ¿Por qué no escribiste?- se que suena a reproche y no me importa solo quiero saberlo.

-Te escribí, Bella- responde y le da un sorbo al café

- No lo hiciste, fuiste un cabronazo al acabar de ese modo con lo nuestro, me sentía herida, traicionada y furiosa, más que eso- elevo la voz y se que hago mal, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Furiosa?- asiento- Te escribí muchas veces, mil poemas…

-¿Poesía?

-Ya sabes, mi poesía basura- me río al recordar algo así como "el cielo es azul y las rosas, ¿rosas?"- creo que mi madre interceptó tus cartas- dice y sonríe pícaramente como diciendo "Mi madre"

-Pienso lo mismo de la mía, nunca me llegó nada tuyo- Es que nuestras madres no eran muy afectas a nuestra relación.

-Te extrañe Bella- dice y me toma la mano- mucho, aunque sea tarde es mejor tarde que nunca

-Yo también lo hice- respondo y retiro la mano, por alguna razón se que aquello no está bien. Nada está bien después de la decisión que tomamos, la que cambió nuestras vidas hace años.

-Háblame de tu novia- le digo intentando restarle añoranza a la conversación

-Jessica-dice- es una mujer maravillosa

-¡Vamos Edward! ¿Solo maravillosa?, debes decir algo así como la afortunada mujer que va a casarse contigo.

Edward se carcajea

-No se describirla, trabaja en la compañía, regresó de Forks..

-Llévale un ramo, yo invito- propongo y me levanto de la sala, le hago un ademán para que bajemos a la floristería.

-No es necesario Bella- dice una vez adentro, pero yo ya voy directo a las rosas

-Solo tómalas, a cualquier chica le gustan las rosas- contraataco

Edward lo acepta a regañadientes

-Gracias Bells- me dice y yo sé que me he sonrojado. Aunque me suena extraño el diminutivo en esta ocasión, esta como fuera de contexto y ya no reconozco al Edward Masen que me dejó en Volterra

-No es nada, espero que no sea alérgica a las rosas- le digo y él me da su sonrisa torcida

-Espero verte de nuevo- contesta y yo no espero esa respuesta

-Bueno, ya sabes que trabajo aquí- le digo

-Me gusto mucho verte de nuevo Bella- me da un beso ligero en la mejilla

-Hasta pronto Ed

Cierro la puerta tras el y Alice se me acerca

-¿Quién es?-pregunta nada curiosa

-Edward Anthony Masen

-Es guapo

-Lo sé

* * *

Actualiizando tambiién aqiii!


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAP O3 "EDWARD"_**

* * *

Me atrevo a pensar que aquella mujer esta mirándome al cruzar la calle, y mientras mis flexibles extremidades dan las zancadas para alcanzar el camellón mi mente se atreve a evocar fragmentos, destellos de luz en puntos conocidos, terrenos explorados que es inevitable no asomar la nariz, aunque preferiría dejar de remover las aguas, sin embargo mi inconsciente esta consciente que es demasiado tarde para detenerme.

Me había sido casi incomprensible volver a verla, después de tantos años seguía teniendo la misma cara que yo recordaba, parecía que el sol de Arizona no le causaba ningún efecto a su piel pálida, las pecas que adornaban su rostro seguían estando presentes cada una en su sitio.

Por eso había sido tan fácil reconocerla en "All toys" aquel día, incluso aunque ahora era apreciablemente mayor en edad, podría dar por hecho que aquellos ojos chocolate y esas ondas castañas no habían cambiado en absoluto, si no que hasta cada curva del cuerpo de Bella seguía tan esculpida como yo recordaba.

Sus jean seguían gastados como siempre, igual que cuando jugábamos en el jardín de Didyme , Media unos 10 0 15 centímetros menos que yo, así como mi memoria hacía gala, y el flash de mi barbilla descansando sobre la coronilla de su cabeza cuando bailábamos al compás de Angel, cuando Judas priest hacía sonar los acordes "Angel Remember how we´d chase the sun, then reaching for the stars at night…"

Si, como no iba a recordarla, es la única persona en el planeta, con la excepción de Elizabeth que me conoce realmente, y a Edward Anthony Masen, por primera vez después de esos años al volver a ver a Bella se me ocurrió pensar que lo único que había estado haciendo era escapar.

Sin duda Bella se merecía algo más que una graciosa huida, sin duda merecía una explicación después de lo que hubo entre los dos, y sin duda yo merecía descubrir porque ella se había empeñado en joderme el corazón.

Al doblar la esquina me asalta un mundo de posibilidades, Bella no había recibido las cartas que yo mandaba entonces me detengo ¿y si las hubiera recibido? ¿Cómo sería mi vida ahora? ¿seguiríamos intentando estar juntos?.

Y me toma aún más por sorpresa que el corazón me esté latiendo violentamente intentando abandonar mi pecho, quiero regresar a la florería y seguir hablando con ella, ahora parecer haberse vuelto a abrir un camino entre los dos, hay tanto que decir, sus padres, su divorcio, y sobre todo Nessie, su hija…

Bajo la vista y contemplo lo que me frena para regresar a su lado, las rosas, un regalo de ella para Jessica, la mujer que en 4 semanas se convierte en mi mujer, no puedo pretender inmiscuirme en la vida de Bella así como así, en ese ajetreado mundo Swan ya no hay un sitio para mi, solo existe su pequeña Renesmee y mil flores, nadie más, entonces recuerdo que yo estoy haciendo esto por mí, y por la felicidad que se me ha negado en todos estos años, después de todo Jessica es la chica que quiero, con la que deseo casarme y Bella fue mi mejor amiga, nuestra separación sigue pesando como losa sobre mis hombros, pero ahora ella ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Corrijo la dirección de mis pies. A Casa ordeno, ahí es donde mi existencia tiene sentido en el departamento 304, sin Isabella Swan, sin esa pieza de mi rompecabezas del pasado, a quién enterré un día y volveré a enterrar.

-Déjame adivinar… seguramente vas montado en ese porche del año del caldo que solamente te sirve para calmar tus ansias de inhalar un delicioso "fresh" como el que tengo aquí ¿cierto?- su tono desenfadado y su manera de hacer que la envidie me hacen dibujar una sonrisa

-Quiero decirte que este amigo mío del año del caldo en unos pocos años, 50 para ser exactos, se convertirá en una preciosa reliquia que todo el mundo querrá comprar, y no aceptaré menos que 1000 000 000 de euros por el- contesto pagado de mi mismo y escucho el ruido que provoca el encendedor

Ella inhala un poco, sincera y sin corazón-como ha sido siempre responde- Reliquias las de Harry Potter y ni siquiera ese triste mago querría compararlas con el montón de chatarra que es tu auto- la oigo dar un nuevo cale y se que esta sonriendo

-Por lo menos desde este montón de chatarra se respira un poco de oxigeno- le respondo y río

-Vale, nos estamos llevando pesado- se mofa, y se que quien lleva las de perder, ese soy yo

-Dime acaso que no estás asándote como pollo en ese sitio- la reto

-Tanto que mis bragas y los zapatos están en el frigorífico-contesta sin titubeos, siempre ha sido así, con esa manera gentil y suave de amenizar el ambiente y destensar la situación, la siempre "Sin pelos en la lengua" Rosalie Hale.

Se que el aire acondicionado se estropeó y ahora ella esta en la única oficina abierta a las 9 de la noche en Vulturis Company , mañana le tocará a ella llamarme desde las calles infectadas en tráfico de Arizona y yo responderle jodiéndome de calor en las mentadas oficinas. Ese era nuestro trato

La escucho murmurar algo sobre "Tu bulto se pegará como estampa" y burlarse anticipadamente del sofocante calor que tendré mañana, pero para cuando me doy cuenta estoy frente a "La Bella Fresia" y casi juro que alguien esta asomada en la ventana de aquel piso en el que por la mañana tomaba café y jugaba videojuegos.

Piso el acelerador y me sacudo la idea de la cabeza, escucho a Rosita reclamarme algo sobre que el cabrón de Royce no la ha llamado, después de compartir sábanas y aullidos el sábado durante todo el día, me pregunta si lo he visto y le digo que después de salir del Wings Army me dediqué a convulsionar sobre el cuerpo de mi prometida.

Rose alega que un día se encontrará un domador tan bueno en la cama, como mi futura prometida y entonces si que moriré de envidia. Se despide y yo rio tronando en una fuerte apuesta con "Ya veremos quién disfruta más", ella gruñe enfurecida y se que aunque encolerizada mañana me saludará con un tonto "Eddie" para hacerme tragarme la bilis que seguramente le provoco en este momento. No importa porque justo en el momento que cuelga yo aparco en la calle correspondiente a la de Jess y bajo del auto esprando encontrarme una delicada sorpresa

Me llevo las manos a la nuca cuando entro a oscuras en el departamento y sigo la luz del cuarto de baño, Jessica esta tumbada a cuatro patas en el azulejo y como fondo el espejo que cubre las 4 paredes multiplican por esa cantidad el glorioso cuerpo desnudo de mi chica.

-Ven y cógeme en este momento- me dice y no tardo, ni perezoso me dedico a hacer lo mío

.

.

.

-Eddie a todos les pasa seguramente- anuncia con voz estrangulada y yo se que no quiere incomodarme

-Pero es la primera vez para mi Jess, no quiero que pienses que jamás podré, tu lo debes de saber ¡Demonios, no se que me pasa!- jadeó y quiero destrozar la almohada con los puños, me siento avergonzado y sumamente ofuscado

-Tranquilo corazón, quizá es el estrés- lo dice en un tono tan lastimero como que sabe que ella también trabaja y esta por casarse y aún no pierde el deseo sexual.

-No volverá a pasar – le prometo, aunque reconozco para mi que nunca había pensado en no poder tener sexo con ella, y me recrimino, pero de lo contrario sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual ¿Cómo sería mi vida de casado con Jessica?

Me llevo las manos a la cara y respiro.

-Confío en que este amigo- toca mi pene esperando una respuesta-se porte bien la próxima clase- dice riéndose y me deposita un beso en el glande.

Sus estímulos no responden y me encuentra con la mirada ausente.

-Edward ¿te ocurre algo?

¿Cómo puedo decirle la verdad de lo sucedido ahí dentro? ¿Cómo explicarle que no había podido tener una erección por pensar en Bella? Y ni siquiera pensar en sexo, si no pensar en lo feliz que me sentía solo por recordar que la he vuelto a ver, que he estado toda la mañana con ella y ¿Cómo decirle que al ver su cara veía la de ella?. Yo si sabía el motivo de mi disfunción en esa ocasión. Isabella Swan, le estaba siendo infiel a Jessica solo por ver a la única mujer con la que me había tumbado en el techo de una casa rodeado de flores y velas románticas tan enamorado que no dejé de sonreír aquella noche. Y no debería haber dejado que ella se inmiscuyera en mis pensamientos, eso debería haber cesado desde hacía años.

-¿Y si no puedo cogerte nunca más?

-Claro que lo harás-me contesta bajando de su montura sobre mi cadera-O tomarás viagra- ríe maliciosamente

-¿eso no te deja estéril?-pregunto un tanto por curiosidad, un tanto por desviar mi propia mente de ridículos pensamientos

-¿para que quieres tener hijos?-la pregunta me pilla por sorpresa

-¿No quieres tenerlos?-ahora la que se sorprende es ella

-No-responde seca u hosca

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los padres son aburridos, y yo no nací para eso Eddie, somos jóvenes y no podemos desperdiciar la vida con un montón de pañales

No comparto su idea, la imagen de una niña de cabellos broncíneos tomada de la mano de una mujer riendo me produce escalofríos, Esa imagen tierna de Bella y Nessie juntas, ¿por qué Jessica pensaría que los padres son aburridos?

Decido no seguir con el tema y dedicarme a escuchar el decadente ritmo del corazón de Jess y hacerle compañía en sus sueños.

Después de la ardua jornada laboral y la llamada de Rosita para hacerme sentir una mierda atrapada en más mierda de calor, me resulta fascinante escapar a las 9 de la noche de la oficina para hacerle compañía a mi chica en la fiesta de solteros de Angela su mejor amiga de la facultad y Ben su prometido.

-Me iré ahora-le informo, y yo que creía que sería mejor que estar en la oficina

Reconozco para mi que es imposible abandonar la imagen de Bella de mi cabeza, me resulta tan increíble e incomprensible, pero ahí está hundiendo el dedo en mis neuronas y despertándome el subconsciente.

-Esta bien corazón, me quedaré un rato más- me responde y en el fondo me alegro

-¿Puedes ir sola a casa?

-Llamaré un taxi-contesta, no está ebria así que la dejo al cuidado de Ben quien me jura solemnemente que no la dejará hasta que este segura en un vehículo blanco con cuadros verdes de sitio.

Conduzco a casa, mi casa, el departamento 304, Emmett no está ahí, así que me apresuro y abro la puerta del olvido, tomo la caja de cartón de la caja fuerte y puedo sentir su esencia entre mis manos. La abro.

Ahí esta una fotografía de Bella y mía, al fondo se ve a Anthony charlando amenamente con Reneé la madre de Bella y seguramente quién tomó aquella fotografía es la mía. Elizabeth. Ambos tenemos un año de edad.

Y como si de la tapa de mi caja de cartón de recuerdos,-esa que juré nunca más volver a abrir- dependiera el asunto, mi pasado se abre y con el mi corazón

.

.

- No puedes odiarlo, es tu padre- me dice Eleazar, mi compañero de secundaria y uno de mis mejores amigos, estamos tendidos sobre el tejado de su casa, con la grabadora en alto y a la espera de que John Lennon no nos deje sordos.

-¿Y que?-contesto mirando de reojo a la desgarbada y pálida chica que está tendida al inexistente sol de Volterra, con las gafas oscuras de Eleazar puestas. Bella.

-Lo que te quiere decir- interrumpe como quitándole importancias- es que de no ser por el y su bendito esperma no existirías Masen- afirma colocando las manos a los costados.

-Lo odio de cualquier manera, si no fuese por sus ideas exóticas me quedaría aquí con ustedes a estudiar la preparatoria- noto como mi voz se cae un poco

Anthony nunca había sido santo de mi devoción, y con decir nunca es que empiezo a contar el tiempo desde que un escándalo me hizo pensar en que mis padres jamás debieron haberse casado, y que el divorcio a mí en lo personal no me afectaría.

El salió en una revista con dos chicas y un socio en su trabajo, donde se leía la inscripción "Anthony Masen y Xavier Samuel pasándola bien" Y ahora el muy imbécil decidía por sus huevos mandarme a un internado para hombres, donde "Se forjará tu carácter y te hará madurar, lo que no has hecho desde que te juntas con esa niña", eso recitaba cada vez que le preguntaba el motivo de su decisión para enviarme lejos de Bella.

Anthony Masen no era un cabrón era 10 veces más que eso. Todo un cabronazo y a santísima con la genética yo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque yo le quería y nunca había sentido que el sintiera lo mismo hacia mí

-Puedes negarte a ir- dijo Bella con toda naturalidad, esa que te deja pasmado

-¿Y si eso no funciona?-pregunto poniéndome de pie

-Huye- responde nuevamente con ese tono a la Bella que solo ella sabe usar

Me deshago en risas porque para Isabella Swan siempre es tan sencillo proponer la huida cuando nunca la he visto practicarla.

Nos vamos del tejado de Eleazar porque está esperando compañía que es el equivalente de Carmen y quedamos en el estanque rodeados de hormigas y libélulas que aparecen para hacernos compañía.

-¿Entonces nunca has besado a nadie?-me pregunta desde el perfil que veo

-Si no cuentan mi madre y mi abuela no-respondo un poco apenado un tanto por no saber besar y otro tanto por el giro de nuestra conversación

-Entonces no me beses- dice ella y ahora el que se queda pasmado soy yo

-¿Quieres que te bese?-Bella se pone color de la puesta de sol y se queda rígida abrazándose las rodillas.

Con las manos temblorosas giro su mentón y sus ojos chocolate se introducen en mi mente ella cierra los ojos y yo dejo caer mis labios sobre los suyos.

Recuerdo como parte de la losa en mi espalda ese día, cuando ya no importaba si tenía que irme al otro día a un internado, si Anthony me quería o si dejaba sola a Elizabeth, todo lo que ocupaba espacio en mi era ella. Solo Bella.

.

.

Guardo la fotografía y sé que no hay marcha atrás, saco la tarjeta de ella de mi cartera y tecleó el número en mi móvil

—Diga —responde Bella

Tomo aire.

—Hola —digo—. Soy yo, Edward. Perdona que te llame tan tarde, pero es que quería preguntarte una cosa.

* * *

La siiguiiente es mejor! ^^ ¿revs?


	4. Chapter 4

**_O4 "BELLA"_**

* * *

-Esto sí es fantástico, no como los libros que mamá suele leer- dice mi hija acompañando su voz de infante con una sonrisa que se ensancha de oreja a oreja- ¡Wow!- exclama al abrir la mochila que le ha ofrecido Edward

Dentro puedo distinguir dos juegos de video exclusivos, una playera y alguna cosa más con el sello "Vulturis company"

-Vaya Nessie tu papá se ha lucido- le dice Claire a mi hija en un intento de susurro que le saca una sonrisa a Edward

-Edward es un amigo nuestro, ella es mi mamá- menea la cabeza en mi dirección y sé que me he sonrojado.

-¿Porqué no vamos a calarlos a esas máquinas de allá?-sugiere Claire, Nessie toma la bolsa y tras una sonrisa entusiasta sale corriendo por la estancia

Edward nos ha invitado al lanzamiento de uno de esos juegos de video que sabe emocionan a mi hija, esa era la gran pregunta que había hecho aquel día cuando llamó en la noche y ahora además de traernos a una fiesta tan exclusiva le ha regalado los dos juegos a ella.

-Y ahora nos quedamos solos- anuncia con ese tono de voz que sigue recordándome al terciopelo puro.- Vamos por una copa- dice ofreciéndome el brazo que tomo y nos dirigimos a la zona de la barra.

Mientras intento no dar traspiés con tantos niños corriendo y gente entusiasmada con las presentaciones, recuerdo matar a Alice en cuanto llegue a casa. Le había pedido ayuda para que decidiera por mí y puesto que todo aquello de la invitación parece un asunto formal, me ofrece un traje sastre y una blusa holgada y de vuelo.

-Te aseguro que lucirás fabulosa- ha dicho y yo cierro los ojos para que termine con su tarea de maquillarlos.

Sin embargo, en esa onda me siento pasada de moda, menos como una mujer sofisticada y más como una madre soltera. Porque solo una madre lleva la sudadera de su hija cargando a todos lados. Edward me sonríe

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- yo asiento sin despegar la vista del suelo- Si alguien pregunta, solo soy Edward Cullen- y antes de que pueda contestarle el dice: -Elizabeth y yo decidimos dejar el Masen cuando… bueno cuando sucedió aquello- e intenta volver a sonreír, solo logra aquella mueca torcida suya y asiento con la mirada.

A pesar de que en ese lugar todos conocen a Edward Cullen yo me siento como si estuviera en otra época, porque yo no conozco a ese tal Cullen, y una parte de mí quiere gritar que ahí solo existe Edward Antonhy Masen, porque al desaparecer su pasado, también desaparezco yo, lo cual solo significa una cosa. Que Jessica nunca hab sabido de mi existencia.

La pregunta me había rondado en la cabeza desde la mañana siguiente a la llamada de Edward ¿Dónde estaría su prometida? ¿Le habría contado algo acerca de nuestro pasado? ¿Qué tanto conocería sobre mí? La respuesta era muy clara. NADA

Edward hizo un borrón en su vida, en el cual también yo iba incluida y pese a todos esos años de separación se sintió feliz de ser otra persona. Una que yo no conozco, y una parte de mí, una incluso mayor de la que me gustaría le da la razón a Edward, porque después de todo lo vivido era necesario ser alguien más. Aunque Edward ni siquiera hubiera visto lo que yo vi. El no había estado presente y no presenció ese espantoso dolor que me ha perseguido a mí durante años.

-¡Edward!-un hombre rubio -e increíblemente atractivo debo admitir- le palmea el hombro. Edward se pone en pie y ambos se abrazan como si hiciese años que no se vieran

-Mira Dimitri, ella es Bella- me presenta y el besa con suavidad mi mano "como todo un caballero", pienso.

-Encantado, ¿así que tu eres la florista?-pregunta el hombre y se sienta en un banco justo a mi lado, yo asiento con la cabeza y el sonríe

-Edward me ha dicho que tiene una amiga florista, y yo he querido conocerte horrores- me pregunto cómo ha hecho eso Edward si hace apenas unos días se enteró de lo que hacía, pongo los ojos en Dimitri y trato de concentrarme en lo que dice, pero me he perdido tanto de su plática que lo único que entiendo es-… así que esta es mi tarjeta, me encantaría que me llamaras para concertarte una cita. Una florista es lo que buscaba para el look de mi empresa- se pone de pie y se despide cortésmente, se da un apretón con Edward y después lo veo alejarse.

-Si pegas con él, abrirás las puertas de algo grande, tenlo por seguro-me dice y yo por alguna extraña razón le creo.

Después de un par de copas de nada y algunos shots amanezco con la peor resaca desde mis días de destrampe adolescente, Edward nos ha cuidado a Nessie y a mí toda aquella tarde-noche y presto nos puso en un taxi al terminar la reunión, para mi suerte es bueno saber que no cometí ninguna idiotez, estando pasada de copas, pero se lo había advertido.

-Mantenme lejos de la barra, no me va demasiado el alcohol después del embarazo- y Edward solo se limitó a sonreírme y remolcarme tras de sí a todas las exposiciones de los juegos virtuales y no virtuales que pudiera contener aquella convención

.

.

..

-Bueno ya- dice Alice con un ademán tan perfecto, como si hubiese sido estudiado- Ni siquiera me estás oyendo- se que está enfurruñada por el tono con el que me habla, y yo me limito a pestañear un par de veces

-Sobre, la decoración y los helechos- respondo con toda certidumbre de que en algún punto de la conversación lo escuche, aunque no recuerde en qué punto.

-Sí, hace 10 minutos hablaba sobre eso, vamos Bella. Sigues pensando en él-afirma como si estuviese ella misma en mi cerebro y yo no tengo más remedio que afirmar en silencio. Alice lanza una risita divertida

Porque tenía que reconocer que últimamente pensaba en Edward más que recordarme respirar, ni quiera tenía un porqué o un dónde. Solamente era él en cada uno de los pensamientos que me asaltan inconsciente y conscientemente y ya no me torturaba el hecho de ver aún con los ojos abiertos, como en aquella ocasión.

Lo que me atemorizaba eran mis propios pensamientos hacía él, había sido demasiado tiempo y ahora todo regresaba como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada

-¿Cuándo lo verás?-vuelve a interrumpirme Alice y me doy cuenta que hace una semana no sé nada de él. Alice es capaz de ver mis pensamientos y leer mi mente, me conoce demasiado bien, por eso agrega- Deberías buscarle tu Bella.

Y después de eso y un par de indicaciones sobre Nessie y la Florería estoy que vuelo en la furgoneta rumbo a la casa de Fred. Meneo con cuidado la tarjeta que había depositado en el estante aquel día en que fue a mi casa por primera vez y leo la dirección.

Me doy cuenta que estoy más nerviosa que cuando era joven y teníamos los años por delante tumbados sobre la hierba fresca y verde de Volterra, ahora Edward vive en una especie de departamentos, como el mío. Inhalo, aparco y me enfrento con el destino.

Localizo el piso de Edward y recuerdo su ausencia. El ir y venir diario de la escuela para contarle a mi vecino lo que había ocurrido, hasta que Edward dejaba de necesitar que yo le contara mis planes, o más bien, no era que el no necesitara mi compañía, si no que mis secretos eran demasiado sosos como para decírselos.

Sonrío al recordar los días en los que fantaseaba con las chicas de la secundaria, hablándoles sobre mi "desarrollado cuerpo" o "la forma en la que había besado a un chico" todo aquello comenzó por eludirme después terminó en gustarme. Claro que nadie supo que al único chico que había besado se llamada Edward Masen y no tendrían porque hacerlo.

Cuando Edward terminó la secundaria se fue al internado al que lo mandó Anthony aunque ambos sabíamos que ocurriría, fue un golpe terrible en mi vida entonces comencé a desarrollarme verdaderamente, y a tener buenos problemas con mis padres, algunos novillos en clase y una buen número de noviazgos fracasados.

Camino directo a su departamento y me detengo antes de tocar el timbre que hará que Edward baje como bólido las escaleras.

De repente todo se traslada a un mejor tiempo, cuando en Navidad él regresó del internado y todas las chicas de Volterra se lo tragaban con los ojos. Heidi en particular, apostaba que lo tendría como manjar en su plato cuando fuese el baile.

Mi espíritu competitivo despertó y enseguida se adueño de la idea de que Edward Masen era por derecho. Mío. Yo le conocía más que nadie en cualquiera de los casos, había sido mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, además de claro estaba-porque lo seguía siendo- mi vecino.

Angela y yo llegamos cuando la pista ya comenzaba a atascarse de movimientos que iban de lado a lado y en medio de aquella multitud junto a la barra estaba Edward, platicaba con nuestros viejos amigos, Erik y Ben, y lanzándole miradas asesinas estaba Heidi.

-¿me está mirando?- pregunto a Angela quien con su aparente fastidio finge un bostezo y contesta

-un poco, de soslayo Bella, tranquilízate- me da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, pro mis labios se encuentran con los incisivos dispuestos a hacerme mucho daño

-Solo dime cuando nos mire de acuerdo- Angela asiente y la pasamos entre varios "Ahora" "Ahora no" "Reojo" "Directamente"

No había hablado con Edward desde que arribó para vacaciones, cuando se detuvo enfrente de su casa- a un lado de la mía- a buscar las llaves, y entonces me di cuenta que aquel no era el Edward Masen que yo conocía, no era ya desgarbado y medio imbécil. Este tenía el cuerpo atlético, usaba una pequeña barba que comenzaba a salir y el cabello más alborotado y sexy que jamás había visto. Sin duda era un hombre.

Lo había contemplado desde el sofá de mi ventana y no me atreví a ir a saludarlo.

-Bella, no me siento bien-me llama Angela que se para de la mesa haciendo una arcada, corre rápido al baño y devuelve sobre el primer retrete que ve.

Contengo las ganas de imitarla y me dedico a darle palmaditas mientras escucho repetidos "Agh". La señorita Dydime entra en el lugar, porque seguramente alguien le ha avisado la terrible pinta que ofrecía Angela Weber acompañada con el caso nada bueno de Isabella Swan al entrar al sanitario. Y vaya a saber qué clase de cosas retorcidas le pasaron por la cabeza a Dydi para salir disparada a nuestro encuentro. Pero en ese momento lo agradezco infinitamente.

En ese momento empiezan a sonar los acordes de Wham!, _Last Christmas, _mi canción favorita, la que había decidido bailar con Edward en la pista, para hipnotizarlo con este nuevo cuerpo y me besara bajo el muérdago. Pero no puedo dejar sola a Angela, entonces agradezco en el alma que Dydime me dice: Salga de aquí Swan

Veo de reojo a mi amiga, a quien el color comienza a pintar el rostro y entonces lo veo. Ahí en la pista esta Edward y colgada a su cuello Heidi. Maldita Heidi, se salió con la suya, olvido por un momento todo, hasta mi nombre y salgo dando grandes zancadas del lugar. Afuera hace frío y ha comenzado a nevar.

-¡Bella!-la voz que grita es inconfundible para mí sin embargo no me giro

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunta Edward corriendo como poseso hasta donde yo y sin embargo se detiene un metro y medio antes de mí

-A casa, es navidad y mis padres estarán encantados de verme por ahí antes de lo previsto-digo mordaz, me siento herida y más en el orgullo

-Tenía la esperanza de que bailaras conmigo esta noche-las palabras mágicas pronunciadas ahora carecían de ese toque de polvo de hadas

-Ahí tienes a Heidi- respondo y me doy la vuelta para seguir mi camino

-Bueno, si no vas a bailar conmigo ahí dentro Isabella Swan, tendrás que hacerlo aquí afuera- me dice de terminantemente y hace que frene en seco.

Hago un esfuerzo por no tirármele en los brazos cuando el me alcanza y toma mi mano, posa la otra en mi cintura y yo protesto por los copos de nieve que se desparraman al contacto con nuestra ropa

-Hola, Bella-me sonríe de una manera que solo el sabe y yo me siento embrujada-¿Qué vas a pedir por navidad?-pregunta danzando en medio de una pista de hielo

A ti- es lo primero en lo que pienso, sin embargo me limito a responderle lo obvio y ahí me doy cuenta que nuestra amistad sigue siendo tan intima como siempre lo ha sido, no importa el tiempo que pasamos separados Edward y yo aún somos amigos.

-Seguramente Santa Claus solo me traerá los vaqueros de cada año- hago una mueca y él se ríe, conoce de sobra los gustos de mi madre en la ropa.-¿Qué pedirás tú?

-En mi casa aún no se habla de Navidad. Anthony aún no llega, ya sabes Elizabeth está que echa chispas- menea la cabeza

-Aún nos queda mi casa- le respondo para rellenar ese silencio incómodo cuando se habla sobre su padre- veremos películas y cenaremos alguna estupidez, ya sabes

-Bella, aún puedes darme algo de navidad- siento su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro y comprendo que Edward se acerca despacio a mi

-¿Qué?-respondo media ida y temblorosa, justo cuando los acordes de Celine Dion recitan adentro del recinto

"_I would shade my whole life with you, Would you do the same for me? I would give all I am to you Would you do the same for me? __"_

-Cállate- Edward toma mi cintura y pega mi cuerpo al suyo. Entonces él me besa

Retiro la mano del timbre y estoy dispuesta a echar a correr, si Edward ha decidido borrarme de su pasado quizá lo más sensato es que yo haga lo mismo, con miedo y ganas de llorar decido irme, bajo un escalón y entonces la puerta se abre

-Bella-dice la voz de Edward.

Volteo solo para contemplar su abdomen desnudo, el cabello alborotado y los ojos soñolientos. Seguramente ha pasado una noche muy en vela. Jessica

-Pasa, pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-me dice como si de repente no se acordara que son las 8 de la mañana

-Yo solo… es demasiado temprano, volveré después, quizá a Jessica no le parezca que…

-Jessica no duerme aquí-dice el en medio de esa sonrisa torcida y yo me hago musarañas en la cabeza- Em no llegó a dormir y estoy solo, pro pasa.

La invitación es lo que menos me toma por sorpresa, la grande son mis propios instintos, hacía mucho que no estaba sola con alguien, hacia demasiado que no estaba sola con Edward. Meto las manos en las bolsas y lo sigo de cerca subiendo las escaleras, mordiéndome los labios, para no tocarle y reclamarlo como mío. Otra vez.

Un departamento de chicos, es seguramente la explicación para que su prometida no se quede ahí, videojuegos, palomitas, revistas XXX, ropa, zapatos, comida, cajas de pizza, y el ácido olor a tabaco, además de unas plantas que necesitan riego. Entiendo a Jessica.

-Sabes esto es excelente, recuerdas mi afición por la kétchup- dice Edward y se lleva el panquecillo a la boca, dándole un gran mordisco

-También la terraza es excelente- observo, desde ahí puedes ver todo Arizona- Si yo la tuviera, no me sacarías de aquí

-Me lo imaginaba-responde con naturalidad-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- deja el pedazo de pan y da un sorbo al moka que le he traído

-La que quieras-contesto, aunque siento un nudo en la garganta y otro más en el estómago

-El día de la exposición, le pregunté a Nessie, sobre Mike, ella… vamos ella dijo que él no era su padre- su expresión se embravece y yo siento más pena por mi hija que vergüenza por mi cuerpo.

Hacía mucho que no confiaba en nadie además de Alice, que es la única persona que conoce todas mis verdades, por muy oscuras que sean, pero con la aparición de Edward, representa que ya existen dos personas que los conocen, aunque este último solo sepa la primera parte.

-Conocí a Jacob cuando tenía 19 años, éramos jóvenes y descarriados, íbamos y veníamos como se nos hinchaba el cuerpo, lo conocí en Londres, cuando entré a un bar, su piel caliente y su moreno cuerpo me hicieron olvidarme de todo, de mis padres, de Volterra-hasta de ti, quise decirle, pero me contuve- Teníamos un departamento en el quinto piso de un edificio, era algo parecido a lo que estoy viendo pero para mí era el paraíso, pasábamos el día bañados en sudor y gemidos, y muchas latas de cerveza, pero no importaba, porque Jake y yo nos casaríamos y seríamos más felices que comiendo perdices. Todo era perfecto entre nosotros hasta que quedé embarazada.

Al principio todo era felicidad y amor, Jake pasaba los días escribiendo canciones y poemas para Renesmee, adoraba mi abultado vientre y lo besaba cada que sus labios estaban al alcance, pero después de su nacimiento todo cambio. Ya no podía seguirle la juerga a Jake como antes, no podía regresar a casa a las 4 de la mañana, no debía consumir alcohol y además no poníamos como conejos.

-Un día regresé de las compras y encontré su nota. Decía que me amaba, que siempre lo haría, pero que no podía renunciar a su sueño de ser músico y artista solo por nosotras. Entonces comprendí que me habían dejado y regresé a Volterra con Reneé. Fin

-Joder, Bella- dice Edward poniéndose en pie

-Es pasado, Edward

-¿Le guardas rencor?

-Me dio a Nessie, no tengo porque hacerlo

-¿Lo has vuelto a ver desde que sucedió aquello?

-No, y tampoco quiero hacerlo, después de 9 años de soledad, qué esperaría de él. Además para Nessie sería terrible-Edward asiente y vuelve a la silla de la terraza.

-¿Y que de Mike?

-El apareció cuando estaba por volverme loca, entre Reneé y Nessie, además necesitaba una figura paterna para ella

-¿Cómo era el?

-Aburrido, todo lo opuesto a Jake, traté de amoldarme a él, pro me di cuenta que estaba incluida como una tarea más en su agenda

-¿Y cómo terminó?-Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en el peor interrogatorio jamás hecho por la CIA

-Cuando me mudé hace 3 años de Volterra.

-¿Crees que podrías volver a enamorarte Bella?

-No lo… sé-tartamudeo y el lo nota-digo Sr. Masen..

-Cullen-me corrige

-Lo siento-hago un mohín-¿qué es el amor? Digo, vas a casarte pronto ¿no? ¿Cómo es Jessica?

-Bueno, ella es… es algo complicado

-El amor no debe serlo Edward

-Ella no sabe nada de nada Bella-comprendo que se refiere a su antiguo apellido y a su padre.

-Tampoco sabe de mí ¿cierto?-confirmo con la vista gacha y es como un puñal en el pecho

-Se lo contaré todo, pro no de Anthony-responde con la mirada perdida en los autos que comienzan a hacer ruido en la cera

-Nessie y yo no volveremos a salir contigo, si Jessica no lo sabe-le sentencio y el sonríe

-Lo haré lo prometo…- los silencios se hacen más grandes-debo ir a trabajar

-Recuerdo los novillos de la escuela

Edward se ríe como si recordara los viejos tiempos tanto como yo

-En ese tiempo no me importaba hacerlos, solo quería estar contigo-dice y nuestras miradas se cruzan. A la distancia de un beso

Entonces contengo el aliento.

* * *

Hasta aqii va parejo con el blog :3


End file.
